HNKNA- The Ticking of a Clock
by gaaraismylife
Summary: In Wonderland Everyone has to fall in love with the foreigner. The foreigner doesn't even have to fall in love with them. If Red fell in love who would she fall for? The Clockmaker of course. Julius x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm back with something new. I'm kinda' wishing someone would review for my other story but I'm not freaking out yet. If you guys start to like it and review I'll be sure to update more often. If you guys ignore my stories then I will stop posting completely. So please read this and review. I don't care if you hate it just review. Thank you.

Chapter 1

I walk down the hallway to Julius's work space. I'm holding a fresh cup of coffee for Julius. It seems that Julius is very busy these days. I wish that everyone would respect his work; I mean he's only doing his job. Julius is in charge of repairing every broken clock in Heart Country. That's why he's always busy.

The clocks that he repairs are the hearts of everyone in Heart Country. Julius doesn't even know that I know. He works hard and values life here. Everyone else doesn't even care, they kill for fun. Every single person here has no care for their lives.

"Red are you ok?" Julius asks.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I say setting down his coffee on his desk.

"Oh." He says taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's the score?" I ask a smile coming to my lips.

"It's always fun when I do better with my coffee making skills.

"79." He says.

"That's it?" I say my parade rained on.

"At least it's drinkable." He states.

"Oh well, I'll just have to do better next time." I say moving some of his books off the table.

"Hey Julius are you done with these?" I ask Holding them up.

"Yes." He says tinkering with the tiny clock.

I admire how much effort he puts in his work. I put the books away.

"I have to go Julius. I promised Blood I would attend his stupid tea party." I say making a face.

He actually threatened to Burn down the Clock Tower if I didn't attend.

"Very well. Enjoy your time." He says not even looking up from his work.

"Ok, don't work too hard or else you'll have to deal with me some more." I say threatening to be here more often.

Julius probably thinks I'm the most annoying thing in the world.

"I will do as I please. If you don't hurry the Hatter's will send someone out to look for you." He warns.

"Fine," I sigh. "Bye Julius."

I walk out the door feeling that this tea party is going to be tiresome.

Julius doesn't say anything back to me.

I guess that's normal. He doesn't have to talk to me I don't mind the quiet actually. Everywhere else I go is busy and incredibly loud. That's why I like it at the Clock Tower.

JULIUS's P.O.V

Red shuts the door behind her and walks away. She comes around more often now. At first she would only visit every six to eight time turns, if that. But now she comes almost every day. I don't mind. She is free to roam where she may but at times she doesn't seem herself.

One minute she is happy and laughing. The next she is zoning out on nothing. She could be daydreaming I guess but it doesn't seem like her to do so.

Another thing about Red is that she never complains about anything really. Other than the occasional tea party with Blood Red seems bright. She should be outside with people that enjoy others company. Not a clockmaker that would prefer to lock himself away in his tower and never look outside. It's selfish of me to even desire her company.

Even if I told her to leave she wouldn't really go. She would be back sooner or later. That's just how Red is. I still think she should be somewhere that makes her happy.

Author's Note: Julius is so cute! He always thinks he's not good enough and it makes him adorable. Julius has got to be my favorite of almost all the role holders. So please review. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm sitting next to Elliot watching him scarf down his third carrot cake.

"Hey Red are you sure you don't want any? I can share." He says.

I smile and shake my head.

"I'm not really in the mood for carrot cake."

"Then perhaps the young lady would prefer some tea?" Blood asks.

"Not really. I just came to visit for a while but instead you guys force me into a tea party."

"Big sis hates us!" Dee and Dum whine.

"That's not the case at all, really I'm just tired."

"Then you could stay the night." Elliot says excitedly.

"Not gonna' happen."

I get up and brush the wrinkles out of my deep purple dress.

"I'm going to leave the party early if that's ok. I still have to walk back to the Clock Tower."

Elliot makes a face.

"Why do you have to stay there? That place is crawling with clocks and who knows what else." He says trying to convince me of his point.

"Even so I still like it there. What you find disgusting, I find peaceful. Now then if you will excuse me I have to go."

I start walking away.

"Elliot escort her home. It's still dark out." Blood orders.

"Yes Blood!"

Elliot is always happy to follow orders as long as it's from Blood.

"Thank you for inviting me. Maybe I'll come back soon for another."

"I look forward to it young lady."

Blood smiles his devious smile and I flash my normal smile.

"Let's go Elliot." I say

Elliot follows behind me quietly.

He's probably listening to our surroundings.

"Hey Red, what do you like about the Clock Tower so much?" He asks breaking the short amount of silence there was.

"I guess you could say I like the quietness and the slower pace. Everything else is always so busy so it's nice to take a break." I say putting deep thought into my answer.

"So that's all? You don't care about the Clockmaker?"

"Well of course I care about Julius. He's my friend."

"Oh." Elliot's ears droop a little.

"Of course you're my friend too and I would be very sad if something happened to you." I say trying to lift his spirits again.

I don't like it when he looks sad no matter how cute it is.

"As long as he's your friend." He mutters.

Elliot is not the only one that has good hearing. I often hear things that are nowhere near me. This was actually the result of a sight problem which left me blind almost completely. I was lucky enough to find a doctor that could reverse the problem. My eyes will never be as powerful as they once were but at least they work.

"Here you go Red. Thanks for coming to the tea party. I hope you come back to visit soon."

"Thanks Elliot. I'll be sure to." With that I hop up the steps and open the door.

"Bye Elliot."

"Bye Red."

Then I close the door.

Author's Note: So does it seem like something is up with Elliot? He's asking so many questions. I wonder what he's planning. Please review and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Reddd~" A voice sings.

Where is it coming?

"Hello?"

"Reddd~. Why won't you wake up? You're supposed to be with me forever. Why would you want to be anywhere else? C'mon big sister wake up, then we could be together forever."

The voice comes from above. That voice, it couldn't possibly be…..

"Jacob….?"

"C'mon big sister we could always be together. Why won't you come back to me?" His small voice grows further away.

"Jacob! Come back!" I shout my hand out stretched.

"When you wake up big sis then we'll always be together."

Then light breaks through my terrible dream.

"Red?" Julius's voice breaks through my terrible dream.

"Julius?"

"Are you ok? You were shouting in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

"It was nothing, do you need anything?" I ask getting out of the bed.

"No, I'm actually finished for now."

"Really? You have a break?"

"Yes."

"That is awesome. I'm glad you finally get to take a break." I say a giant smile.

"Yes well it's only for a little while. I'm sure Ace is going to walk through the door any minute with a giant bag full of clocks."

"Then let's disappear before he returns. You need to return to the surface. People are going to think you're a creepy vampire or something." I say making a face.

"Fine since you oh so dearly want me to leave the tower where shall we go?"

I smile.

"I know the perfect place."

Julius and I stand in front of a bakery. This is not just any bakery though. This bakery is the bakery I work for with my super extra free time.

"What is this place?" He asks scanning the baked goods.

"This is where I'm off to when I get the chance. I love this place." I say walking through the door.

"Welcome Miss Red. Are you back so soon?"

The faceless behind the counter asks me with an inviting smile.

"Yes, I find it hard to leave here. It's my almost favorite place in Wonderland."

He smiles at my words.

"You're always welcome here Miss Red. Is there anything I can help you with though? You don't normally visit just to visit."

"Actually there is something." I say looking at Julius.

"Really, and what would that be?" Julius asks with a confused look.

I smile and move behind the counter. I whisper to the faceless my little idea.

He smiles at the idea and quickly hurries to the kitchen.

Julius looks at me like I have four heads.

"Don't worry it's nothing too entirely crazy. I'm just ensuring no one takes my cake." I state.

The faceless returns with two boxes.

"Will that be all for you Miss Red?"

"Yup. That is pretty much all I needed."

I reach into my tiny purse to pay.

"There's no need to pay, you have helped us more than once. We'll let that pay for the-"

"Thank you." I say with a giant smile on my face. "We'll take this with us."

I grab both of the boxes and we go on our merry way.

"So what exactly did you get?"

I set the boxes down on a near-by table.

"It's our newest attraction at the bakery. You can go ahead and try it. From what I'm told it's good."

"Very well."

Julius sits down at the tiny table. He looks at the cake that I had made only six time changes ago. I'm actually afraid that he's going to hate it. Great now I'm being self-conscious. I watch as Julius slowly takes a piece of the cake and pops it in his mouth. He smiles for a split second then it disappears.

"How is it?" I ask my heart pounding.

I'm not sure why it matters so much. It's just a freaking cake.

"It's good."

That's it? Well it is Julius he's not really one for words.

"Thanks Julius." I say.

Julius looks at the rest of the cake then he grabs another piece. I'm surprised he actually wants to eat any more of it.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?"

"Yeah, I will later. I just wanted to check in with my bakery friends."

I guess they're my friends. I don't really talk to them anywhere else.

"We should return to the Tower soon. I may have work now."

"You go ahead I'm going to visit the Amusement park for a while."

"Very well. I will see you later then."

"Bye Julius."

"Hn."

With that he walks away. At least he took the cake with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I'm getting there. Also I kind of think I should start another story with Elliot. Do you think it would work? You should let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

I'm greeted by the sound of laughter and the smell of popcorn. This most definitely is not the Amusement park. Music that sounds like it's coming from a merry-go-round plays. Looking around I don't see anything that even comes close to a circus.

"Hello young lady." A man with deep red hair and wine red eyes says.

This guy came out of nowhere, literally.

"Oh, um, hello. Can you tell me where I am?" I ask.

He smiles.

"You are in my territory; now then, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

He seems a little strange. I don't like the way he acts.

"I'm Red. It's nice to meet you." I incline my head and in some sense I attempt to walk away. Who would have thought, he follows me.

"Please allow me to tell you how to leave if that is what you desire. The only way to leave-" suddenly the scenery changes to a cold, dark, prison looking place. "Is to play with the Joker."

This is not a good thing. Just as I was thinking of ways to get out of here a second guy that looked just like the first appears.

"Hello, B****" He says.

My mood is definitely going to get me killed.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, W*****." He says in a mocking tone.

"What. The. ****. Did. You. Just. Call. Me!?" I say my tone dangerous.

"Oh, the little B**** has a temper. Be careful B**** you don't want to mess with the Joker."

I look at him with eyes a flame.

"Be careful my dear counterpart, this foreigner in particular is special. Why don't we test her 'sin'?"

My sin? What does he mean by my sin?

Suddenly everything around me morphs. A small stool sits in a small corner. The windows are all black with grim and the place looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years.

I know this place.

My eyes widen as a small figure walks through the doorway.

"Why big sister? Why are you ignoring me?"

No, it can't be him.

"Why are you ignoring the person you promised to never forget?"

"You think I forgot?" I whisper.

My voice is getting caught in my throat. I can't fight against this person.

"You're lying to me big sister. You haven't even cried once since I left. Do you think that's fair? I wasn't supposed to end up that way. It was you that was supposed to go that day but you broke the rules. I want my heart back." His voice changes and everything around me contorts.

"What's the point in taking something you can never use?" I whisper to the outline.

I turn my back on it.

"Maybe one day you'll see it from the real side. Until then bye, Jacob." I walk out the door to see the faces of the counterparts.

They looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" The meaner one asks.

"Do what?"

"How did you get out of my jail cell?"

I look behind me to see the bars of a jail cell behind me.

"I look forward to your visit Miss Red. You simply must come visit me again." The nicer one says as everything changes.

I'm standing in the forest again.

What just happened?

I look around trying to make sense of the events that had just occurred.

I take a step forward, I guess I'll go home for now. Maybe Julius will know what just happened.

*Time Skip*

Where in the world am I?

This place is definitely not the place I need to be.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" I ask the closest person to me.

He turns around and I find myself looking at a man with eyes. This is a role holder.

"You are on your way to the Tower of Clover if you continue down this road." He answers.

"Wait, you said the Tower of Clover? What about the Clock Tower?"

"The lands moved and the Clock Tower moved with it."

I stop moving.

What!?

"How is that even possible?" I ask him.

"Are you a foreigner?"

"Yeah." I say slowly.

"Would you come with me? Master Nightmare would like to talk to you."

"Nightmare? You mean he actually exists? I thought he only lived in the dream realm."

"No, Master Nightmare is real and he lives in the Tower of Clover. He actually runs the tower. So will you join me?"

"Um… sure. I guess that would help me understand what just happened."  
"If you will follow me then, I will take you to him."

The man walks ahead of me.

"My name is Gray Ringmarc by the way. It's nice to meet you Miss…"

"It's Red. It's nice to meet you too Gray, and thanks for helping me."

He looks at me, his cheeks a little pink.

"It was my pleasure."

"My, my, my, what have we here? Is the young lady looking for yet another toy to play with?" I hear the terrible voice of Blood ask.

"Why don't you go find another maid to play with? I'm not trying to mess with people, unlike YOU." I emphasize the last word.

"Now, now young lady, baring your fangs to the leader of the mafia will get you nowhere."

I look at him.

"Find a cliff and jump off of it," I look over to Gray, "You said that the Tower was this way, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Thanks, I'll have to thank you properly some other time. I really have to ask Nightmare what's going on."

I run off before Blood could say anything else.

Nightmare is bound to know what just happened.

Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated this story in forever. But guess what…. * Cricket, Cricket* I want to start another story. It's about Elliot and my character. I'll let you all know when it starts. Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

AU: I have returned from the dead to bring you a fabulous chapter (hopefully worth reading). So yeah, enjoy.

Chapter 5

Red's p.o.v.

I run down the, what seems like, never ending street. Honestly, when he said it was just up ahead I thought he meant just a couple minutes.

I stop to catch my breath.

Goodness, where is this freaking tower.

I look around for a minute and see the tower I had been looking for.

At last, maybe I'll make it there in the next time turn.

I feel the familiar pang in my chest.

It stops me in my tracks. I fall to my knees and grip the traitorous skin.

So much for never coming back.

What would Sebastian say if he saw me like this? I imagine him and everything he would say.

"Well, well, Mistress, you honestly thought that common doctor would tell you the truth. Honestly, you have come to be too soft. Why don't you let it go? Die like the worm you are. Die right there in the dirt." I imagine Sebastian saying.

Yeah, I'm definitely not going to die right here.

Why in the world would I let Sebastian be right? He didn't even have enough sense to obey me. He couldn't even survive me.

I grimace as I stand.

I have to get to that tower even if it kills me. I take small step after small step until I'm certain that I can't walk without falling.

I'm going to be fine. I tell myself over and over again until it's a chant going through my head. I lean up against a tree trying to get this pain under control.

It's no use… I think I'm going to…

I fall to the safety of darkness.

*Time skip*

My eyes flutter open as everything begins to come to.

"Oh, good your finally awake." I hear the familiar voice of a certain clock maker say.

My head shoots up and I look around.

I don't see anything that even looks close to Julius. Guess I'm just going crazy which is actually possible.

"Hello Mistress." Ok now I'm definitely crazy.

I look at the only person that could have that voice.

"No!" I shout.

He smiles and for the second time today I passed out.

AU: so yeah this is the latest chapter. You can thank senna Bleufire for helping me want to write the next chapter so yeah, please review.


End file.
